


The Wolf Was Hibernating

by mreen



Series: And The Wolf Says... [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Fables - Freeform, Fiction, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mreen/pseuds/mreen
Summary: This is a story about the wolf and themselves.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: And The Wolf Says... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Wolf Was Hibernating

**Author's Note:**

> The wolf is back, well sort of.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

The wolf was hibernating.  
The season called for it.  
And what a tiring season it was.  
The season was demanding, it was testing.

Sometimes the wolf felt like surrendering.  
Their mind was tired, their will was resolving.  
But luckily, the companies were ever encouraging.  
The rabbit, the moon, the owl and the owl tree;  
And along with some other companies,  
Helped the wolf to keep on living.

The wolf decided they are worth some pampering and resting.  
Hence the wolf was hibernating.  
And eventually, the wolf will be waking.


End file.
